The Setting Of The Age Of Man
by Raliena
Summary: The Age of The Apocalypse is dawning the sun is setting on the age of man. But one girl wants to hold back the night for her family, if only for one more night. But it might mean that she has to face her worst fear.
1. A Feeling

DISCLAIMER: This is quite simple: I DON'T OWN X-MEN EVO!  
  
Got it?  
  
***  
  
Lord Vs Satan  
  
Rac stood outside Bayville High, looking at the half moon, her sage-green dress waving slightly in the breeze, which blew small snowflakes on to it. Her black boots had left faint imprints in the shallow layer of snow. Her left hand was entwined in her rose-red silk scarf, which hung gypsy-like round her waist. Her right hand was rubbing the back of her neck, nervously. Her dark brown hair was in a half bun, the half, which was let down, was about shoulder length, and it barely moved in the wind. Behind her the noise of a jubilant, early Christmas party was going on, celebrating the end of the school term.  
  
"What's up?" a soft voice behind her asked, Rac jumped, startled.  
  
"Don't do that Wand!" facing Rac was Wanda, dressed, as normal, in black.  
  
"Sorry. But as I said, what's up?"  
  
"I don't know, but I've got a feeling."  
  
"Well, tell me. Your 'feelings' are normally right. Someone coming?"  
  
"No. Someone waking."  
  
"Where?"  
  
"Far away."  
  
"From normal sleep? 'Cos that'd include a lot of people."  
  
"No.A coma."  
  
"Well, will they come here?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Then you've nothing to worry about. They can't hurt you."  
  
"Yeah, you're right."  
  
"Come on. Back to the party." Wanda wrapped her arm round Rac's frail shoulders, and steered her back to the party.  
  
"O.k."  
  
"Oh, while I think of it. Henry told me, to tell you that she's managed to persuade Ororo, the fight's tomorrow, and you're in her team, along with Bobby and Jamie. The others said Jamie would even everything out. Does that make sense?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Great. What did it mean?"  
  
"Simple. Henry was going to, and has; persuade AO to increase the amount of snow in the mansion grounds. We've planned a snowball fight, for tomorrow. And we were trying to work out teams."  
  
"I see. Come on kid. Inside, before anyone else notices you're missing and starts looking for you. I don't want the X-Geeks to see me, with you."  
  
"Don't worry: Jean and Scott are too wrapped up with each other; Blues' got Amanda; Delphae's being charmed by your bro; Skel's watching your bro, to beat him up when he leaves, I don't think he'll manage, though; Kit-Kat's got Galahad. So I reckon that's everyone."  
  
"Yeah, well. Come on. Let's split. I don't want the Brotherhood to see me, being civil to you."  
  
"Yeah, you've got your reputation to take care of. But, you needn't worry: Mercury is charming Delphae, as I said; Galahad's got Kit-Kat; Tic Tac's collapsed from exhaustion; Teddy's making a start on the food; Boom's dancing away, I think she's worn out 2 partners already, from her dancing."  
  
"Do you want to go home?"  
  
"If I could get the transport."  
  
"Hey, I'll hotwire Lance's jeep. He'll never notice. As he's got Kitty with him."  
  
"O.k."  
  
"Great. Let's go."  
  
"But what about Skel and Mercury?"  
  
"Boo can look after himself. I agree with you, though, Evans won't manage to beat him up." They changed direction and headed towards the car park, and Lance's jeep. Meanwhile on the far side of the world, someone or something stirred.  
  
***  
  
Please Review. I need some cheering up.  
  
I've just had Mocks!!!!  
  
Oh and here are the nicknames and who they refer to:  
  
AO - Ororo  
  
Blues - Kurt  
  
Delphae - Rogue  
  
Skel - Evans  
  
Kit-Kat - Kitty  
  
Galahad - Lance  
  
Mercury - Pietro  
  
Tic Tac - Todd  
  
Teddy - Freddy  
  
Boom - Tabbitha 


	2. Snowball Fights And Disapointment

DISCLAIMER: SEE THE FIRST BL**DY CHAPTER!!!  
  
***  
  
The battle lines had been drawn. The 2 armies were hidden behind their protective walls. One side was throwing their ammunition, as fast as they could. The other side were only firing every so often. As they were deep in discussion.  
  
"So that sorted?" Bobby asked, keeping his head ducked under his ice barrier.  
  
"Yeah!" the rest agreed  
  
"Right! Clone, you stay here. Got enough ammo?" Rac asked  
  
"Yes!" Jamie said, patting his selection of snowballs.  
  
"Then, let's move out!" Bobby ordered.  
  
They stood up, except for Jamie and his numerous clones, and started walking in plain view of everyone. However they weren't hit by a snowball, or even aimed at.  
  
Soon they arrived at their destination, a small patch of snow. Bobby cleared a small area, and then grabbed Henry, as did Rac. They vanished quickly.  
  
Jamie had a production line going. Each firing Jamie, had 2 other Jamies making more snow balls. There were about 21 Jamies in total, all working in perfect harmony.  
  
The rest of the New Recruits were constantly firing their snowballs, at their target. Desperately trying to keep up to speed with their enemy, but it seemed an impossible task.  
  
"How many?"  
  
"I don't know."  
  
"7 are throwing."  
  
"Bobby's probably making snowballs."  
  
"So we've got Rac, Henry, Bobby and 5 Jamies."  
  
"Guess so."  
  
"WRONG!" a chorus of voices yelled, as they were pelted with snowballs, from behind.  
  
Rac, Henry and Bobby were standing on an ice-flow, which ran from the fountain, up above their targets. Bobby was making snowballs, as quickly as Rac and Henry were throwing them, and that was pretty fast, as Rac had slowed down time.  
  
The Jamies moved forward, constantly throwing snowballs.  
  
"STOP!" a voice yelled. All attention was switched to the doorway, where Scott stood, on the second step.  
  
Scott cringed as all the New Recruits pelted him with snowballs. He tried to remove his glasses, to send a warning shot, but the snowballs, he realized, might jog his aim. He had no choice but to accept the blows.  
  
He was rescued, at last, by Hank and Logan, who by simply standing in the doorway froze all the New Recruits.  
  
"Inside! Now!" Logan barked  
  
"In the briefing room." Hank informed them. The New Recruits immediately grabbed Henry, and they vanished, in a flurry of blue sparks.  
  
"Let's get you in, Cyke!" Logan said, helping Scott up.  
  
"Go get changed. You're soaked." Hank said, brushing off the worst of the snow.  
  
Down in the briefing room, the New Recruits were watching TV under the watchful eye of the professor, and the X-men.  
  
"The end of the world is nigh! Humans will die! Mutants will rule! Surrender puny humans! Or die! The Apocalyptical riders are ready to ride! Only the Lord can stop them! Or so the prophecy says!" the figure on the screen said. He had white hair, with a few black streaks. Although his face looked young, his hair seemed to say otherwise. His face was unblemished, and lightly tanned. Had he not had his silver hair, he would have been considered a teenager.  
  
"Mutants rise! Join me! Or die! I will ask each of you, in turn, to join me! You shall not defend the weak! Survival of the fittest!"  
  
The professor turned to the assembled mutants, as Scott walked through the door, fully changed, his hair wet.  
  
"This was broadcast, on all channels, a few minutes ago. X-men gear up. We're going to stop him. New Recruits, you stay here." Groans greeted the professor's orders "I'm not risking you. You're not to step outside the mansion, whatever happens. People might just realize what we are."  
  
"But." Rac started,  
  
"No, buts. Go watch a video!" The New Recruits walked sulkily out of the room, slamming the door behind them.  
  
***  
  
HELLO? I am I all alone?  
  
No one's reviewed!  
  
I like reviews.  
  
So why haven't I got any?  
  
RAe 


	3. Illnesses

DISCLAIMER: RTLFC (Read The Last Flaming Chapter)  
  
Thanks to my 1 single reviewer:  
  
ShadowKitten: Sorry to have confused you the first time.  
  
***  
  
Once in Rac and Henry's room, they lounged in their usual places.  
  
"It's not fair!"  
  
"Why are they so protective?"  
  
"Dunno!"  
  
"Wonder who that guy was?"  
  
"When they come back, you can be sure of one thing."  
  
"What's that?"  
  
"They won't tell us anything!"  
  
"We'll find out." Rac indicated herself and Henry  
  
"How?"  
  
"The prof keeps a record of all incidents on Cerebro. I'll hack in and read that." Henry smiled.  
  
"And I'll persuade one of the X-women to tell me."  
  
"Which one?"  
  
"I'll try all. I should get a fairly precise picture from them."  
  
"Even Rogue?"  
  
"Ohhh!" Jamie squirmed in pain  
  
"You alright, boyo?" Bobby asked rushing to him.  
  
"Noooo!" he moaned  
  
"What's wrong, Clone?" Rac asked, by his side  
  
"Headache. I feel sick!"  
  
"Sick? As in what?"  
  
"Peuk!"  
  
"Quick, lie him flat on the bed!" Rac yelled "Henry, a bucket!"  
  
"Gotcha!"  
  
Quickly Jamie was laid on Henry's bed, and a bucket put beside him.  
  
"Oww!" Sam yelped  
  
"Yooowww!" Jubes squeaked  
  
"What's up?"  
  
"Headache!"  
  
"Peuk!"  
  
"On the floor!" Rac yelled, grabbing cushions to prop their heads up with.  
  
She'd barely got them comfortable, when Ray started going pale.  
  
"I don't feel so good."  
  
"Lie down!" Henry grabbed a cushion, to prop up his head.  
  
"Oww!" moaned Roberto, as he started folding at the knees, at the same time as Rahine started buckling.  
  
"Get down!" Bobby yelled  
  
"I'm cold." Amara complained. Rac ran to her side, as Bobby made Roberto comfortable. Rac laid her hand on Amara's forehead. While Henry got round to Rahine.  
  
"No, you're burning up! Lie down!"  
  
"She's burning up? I think I am!" Bobby said, having made Roberto comfortable.  
  
"You're freezing! On the floor!" Henry yelled, after touching Bobby.  
  
Rac looked at the various ill people. They were all slipping into unconsciousness.  
  
"You OK, Henry?"  
  
"Yeah, fine. You?"  
  
"Alright. I don't like this."  
  
"Nor do I. Let's tell Hank."  
  
"Good idea. Let's go!"  
  
"Right." They rushed for the lift, together. Henry grabbed Rac's shoulder, and slipped into the computer system, slipping out of the circuitry at the other end, in the infirmary.  
  
"Hank?"  
  
"Mr McCoy?"  
  
"Beast?" They looked round the room. On every bed was an X-man, unconscious or heading towards that state.  
  
"Oooh!" Henry moaned.  
  
"Not you, too!"  
  
"It's like someone's trying to get in my head!"  
  
"Fight it!"  
  
"I can't! They're stronger! Tell prof!" Rac managed to get Henry to a spare bed, before rushing to the Cerebro room.  
  
***  
  
I'M LONELY  
  
I'VE ONLY HAD 1 REVIEW!!!!  
  
PRESS THE LITTLE GREY BUTTON!!!  
  
I COMMAND YOU!! 


	4. Panics and Madness

DISCLAIMER: RTLFC!!!  
  
Thanks to my 1 new reviewer:  
  
Todd Fan: No I don't know why people aren't reviewing.  
  
***  
  
Once there she pounded on the door,  
  
"Professor! The others, they're all ill!" The door slid open, and Rac ran to the professor.  
  
"What's up?"  
  
"Everyone's unconscious!"  
  
"You mean, just the New Recruits?"  
  
"No!" Rac leaned forward and started typing, soon a picture of the infirmary popped up, next to a picture of her shared room. "Everyone!"  
  
"What happened?"  
  
"I don't know. Jamie started complaining of a headache, and nausea. Soon all the others were starting to feel the same way. Amara felt cold, but her forehead was burning up. Bobby felt hot, but his forehead was freezing. Then they fell unconscious. Henry took me down to the infirmary, to tell Hank, but the X-men were out. Henry started getting a headache, like someone was trying to get inside her head. Then she collapsed."  
  
"Have you felt ill, at all?"  
  
"No."  
  
"This could be Apocalypse's way of keeping us from moving. Give me the order in which the Recruits fell ill."  
  
"Jamie, Sam, Jubes, Ray, Roberto, Rahine, Amara, Bobby, Henry."  
  
"I think I understand this. He's taking people down from the strength of their mutation. I'll be the last. Sit down, and tell me when you feel ill."  
  
"Can't I help?"  
  
"No. Sit down and be quiet. Until you feel ill."  
  
"Please."  
  
"No. You don't know what I'm looking for. I do."  
  
"Tell me, then."  
  
"I won't. Now, don't interfere. At all!"  
  
Rac sat on the floor, there were no seats, and she had been told to sit down. When it really suited her, she would obey instructions to the letter, and would not think. This would mean that if she was told to mow the lawn, she would, but she wouldn't stop mowing, she would walk round the lawn, pushing the mower for hours, even when the lawn was fully mown. It was her way of rebelling, without getting into trouble.  
  
When 5 minutes later Charles started clutching his stomach, and moaning. Rac remained on the floor, playing with illusions in the air. She only moved when Charles collapsed.  
  
Quickly she removed the headgear and lent the professor back in his wheelchair. She pushed the wheelchair back a few meters. In control she sat down on the control chair, raised it, put the headgear on, and started looking at what Charles had been looking at.  
  
"Hmm, a mutant scan. I won't find anything that way. This Apocalypse, whoever he is, must be able to shield himself. There must be another way. He mentioned a prophecy. If what I felt last night was correct, he must have just woken up. Or been freed. Rogue once mentioned Jean running wild. And finding parts of a key. Stealing is probably more precise. If I'm right, that key might be something to do with this. I'll bring it up." Rac started talking to herself, speaking whatever came into her head, as it came in.  
  
Without hitting a button, Rac brought up a picture of the key.  
  
"Right, mountain area, about that time. He mentioned a prophecy. Probably from the same time. It might give me a clue." Rac started to type.  
  
Soon the result came up: a long, crude painting.  
  
"Oh great. I should have guessed. A riddle. I hate riddles! But all prophecies come as riddles. Now, let me see. 4 riders: a skeleton, an armoured man, a sick man and a famine stricken man. 4 riders. The 4 riders of the apocalypse. Death, War, Pestilence and Famine. The apocalypse. Behind them, a red version of Kurt, with a trident. Satan! He's directing the riders and an army. On the other side: 2 symbols. I've seen them before. Where was it? They mean something.???and ?? Of course! Now, I see! The army's plain enough. Now comes the problem. How do I do it?"  
  
Rac put the picture at the top of the screen, and started to type.  
  
"Mesmero. He took control of Jean. This is similar. Prof had to fight him. I can't fight Apocalypse. Not yet."  
  
Something popped up on the screen:  
  
'INCOMING E-MAIL - URGENT' it flashed  
  
"I'll check it. Might give me an idea." She opened it.  
  
Alex Summers' face appeared on the screen, contorted in pain.  
  
"Scott, when you get this, send help. I feel seriously ill. I don't understand it. Neither does Sandra. Friend of mine, doctor. There must be a cure. Some drink or something. Call. Quickly." Alex collapsed.  
  
"So, the illness is not isolated. I've got an idea! Thanks Alex. You're a star! You've given me the answer! Thanks a lot! Time to get to work!" she moved her hand, as if it was holding a Dictaphone "Memo to self: get help about talking to self. First sign of madness."  
  
Rac settled down, and brought up the Mutant file, and started looking through it. Once finished she left the room, and headed for the kitchen, and started brewing a pot of tea and a pot of coffee. She then mixed it all together with various fruit-juices.  
  
"Now, to wait! I've GOT to stop talking to myself! It's becoming a habit."  
  
***  
  
I WANNA ANOTHER REVIEW!!!! 


	5. Arrivals

DISCLAIMER: RTLFC!!!!!!  
  
Thanks to my new reviewer:  
  
Todd Fan: If you want to see more Scott bashing, keep reading, more coming in later chapters.  
  
***  
  
Rac waited in the kitchen, eating some chocolate, when Charles came in, his eyes blank, unseeing, but he avoided all obstacles. He only stopped moving when he reached her. Rac pushed a cup of her mixture into his hand, and he drank it, without being told.  
  
"What's going on? How did I get here?"  
  
"Simple, you went unconscious, so I had to try and solve the problem. And you came here because you were called."  
  
"Called how?" Rac never got to answer, because Jean appeared at the door, followed by Storm, Henry, Scott, Rogue, Kitty, Kurt, Evans, Bobby, Amara, Logan, Rahine, Roberto, Ray, Jubes, Sam and Jamie. Each came, with unseeing eyes, and each snapped back to life, when they drank the drink.  
  
"What's going on?"  
  
"Sorry, can't answer now. Scott, you've got an urgent e-mail. If you want to know what I've been up to, check Cerebro. Gotta run!" Rac grabbed the container of liquid, several cups, and ran off.  
  
"Where's she going?"  
  
"What happened?"  
  
"I don't understand!"  
  
"Who does?"  
  
Rac was standing at the front gate, with her container of liquid placed on a table, which Henry had brought her. Henry had also opened the mansion gates, at Rac's request.  
  
"What was going on, Rac?" Henry asked,  
  
"I can't really describe it. I'll show you." Rac held out her hand, and Henry grabbed it, the information passed through the link, quickly and silently.  
  
"I understand. How did you do that?" Henry said  
  
"I gave you my memories. Or at least a copy."  
  
"What do you want me to do?"  
  
"Stop all TV, radio, phone broadcasts. Stop the Internet. Get all planes to land. Trap people in their villages, towns and cities."  
  
"I see. Will do. Err?"  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"Show me your phone. I'll go that way." Rac giggled, and held out her mobile.  
  
"Bye! Oh, someone's coming!"  
  
"Bye!"  
  
Seven figures were approaching the gates; each seemed to be ignoring the other, and each coming independently. One was driving a jeep, the others walking. As the jeep pulled up, Lance got out of it. And Pietro sped up.  
  
"What's going on?" they asked, after Rac handed them a drink, and they drank it.  
  
"Chaos!"  
  
"Well, yeah!"  
  
"I could see that! But what else?"  
  
"Go ask the prof, he should understand."  
  
"What?"  
  
"Hey, Lance, we need your help."  
  
"What do the X-men need with me?"  
  
"Not them, me. Henry. We need you."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"You know about Apocalypse?"  
  
"Yeah, I thought it was part of a film, Tabs was watching. Up until he mentioned mutants."  
  
"Well, will you help me fight him?"  
  
"Why should we?"  
  
"He wants to take over the world."  
  
"So?"  
  
"If he does, your little part won't be safe."  
  
"Alright. Do you want the others to help?"  
  
"You bet!"  
  
"Right, I'll sneak them up to your room."  
  
"OK."  
  
The rest of the Brotherhood agreed to help, and they walked towards the mansion.  
  
***  
  
READ & REVIEW!!!  
  
I'VE ONLY A FEW REVIEWS!!!  
  
I WANT MORE!!!!!!!!!!  
  
PRESS THE LITTLE BUTTON!!!!!  
  
This is probably the last chapter I'm uploading, this side of Christmas. As I can't upload at home. 


	6. Angels and Friends

DISCLAIMER: RTLFC!!  
  
I want more reviews people!  
  
If you don't review, I'll set the 3 H's on you.  
  
(Trust me you don't want that!)  
  
***  
  
The next to arrive was Warren. His winged unfurled, flying easily through the air, he landed gracefully. He drank the offered drink, and looked round in surprise.  
  
"What's going on?"  
  
"Did you hear about Apocalypse?"  
  
"Yes. Who are you? Where am I?"  
  
"I'm Rac, you're at the Xavier mansion. Will you help fight Apocalypse?"  
  
"Yes, of course! But what am I doing here?"  
  
"Go ask the prof. He's down in the mansion."  
  
"Right. Nice meeting you, Rac. I'm Warren Worthington III. But call me Angel."  
  
"I'm also known as Creator."  
  
"Right! See you!"  
  
"I will."  
  
The next to arrive was a jet, it landed easily, and the Fantastic Four got out. Once they'd drunk, the Fantastic Four looked at their surroundings, and saw Rac, standing by her container of liquid.  
  
"Who are you?"  
  
"And where are we?"  
  
"Why are we here?"  
  
"How'd we get here?"  
  
"Answering your questions, in order: I'm Rachael; you're at the 'Xavier Institute for Gifted Children'; you came here, because you were called; and you arrived in your plane."  
  
"I don't remember a phone call."  
  
"Nor me."  
  
"Same here."  
  
"Explain."  
  
"O.k. Apocalypse gave you all headaches, so you couldn't attack him. As the headaches rendered you incapable of moving. I sent a mental call, which forced you to come here, more powerful than the headache. I countered the headache, when you got here, with a drink. Oh, you were going to attach Apocalypse, weren't you?"  
  
"Who's Apocalypse?"  
  
"You know that guy, who wanted to destroy all humans."  
  
"Oh, him."  
  
"Yeah, we were."  
  
"You said you sent the call."  
  
"Yes!"  
  
"But the headache?"  
  
"Didn't affect me."  
  
"You're powerful, aren't you?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"What's your power?"  
  
"Control of illusions, creation, shape-shifting."  
  
"And that means, what?"  
  
"I can change my shape, see through and create illusions, and create stuff."  
  
"O.k."  
  
A figure landed on the ground, in front of the mansion gates. Rac stared, then slowly poured out a cup of drink, and took it to the figure. The drink was drunk, and the figure looked up.  
  
"Hello, twin!" Helen sneered.  
  
"Will you join us? To fight Apocalypse?"  
  
"No! He will win! Mutants will rule! You are fighting a losing battle! Join me!"  
  
"Never. Please."  
  
"No! You'll see, I'm right!" Helen turned, and flew away, turning invisible. Rac stared after her, with a tear-stained face. She rubbed the tears away, with the back of a hand, biting her lip, in an attempt to stop the tears.  
  
Susan ran forward, instinctively, picking up Rac.  
  
"Don't cry little one."  
  
"Who was that?"  
  
"The person, who was my sister. Who was my twin."  
  
"'Was'? As in, 'isn't anymore'?"  
  
"Yes." Fresh tears welled up in Rac's eyes  
  
"I don't understand."  
  
"Try not to cry, little one."  
  
"I'm not little. How old do you think I am?"  
  
"15?"  
  
"14?"  
  
"17?"  
  
"19?"  
  
"I'm 12. I don't even turn 13, for another few months."  
  
"When's your birthday?"  
  
"The 4th of the 4th."  
  
"Wipe those tears away. And tell us your story."  
  
"O.k. Brotherhood, come out! I can see you."  
  
The Brotherhood appeared. Fred was hiding behind a large bush, Todd was up a tree, Tabitha was perched on a branch, Lance was using the Fabulous Four's jet to hide, as was Simon, Pietro was lying flat in the long grass, and Wanda was using the shadows.  
  
"Who are they?"  
  
"Fantastic Four, meet the Brotherhood: Lance, AKA Avalanche; Freddy, AKA The Blob; Todd, AKA Toad; Tabitha, AKA Boom-Boom; Simon, AKA Music; Pietro, AKA Quicksilver; and last, but not least, Wanda, AKA Scarlet Witch. Brotherhood, meet the Fantastic Four: Susan Storm, AKA the Invisible Lady; Reed Richards, AKA Mister Fantastic; Jonathan 'Johnny' Storm, AKA the Human Torch; Benn Grimm, AKA the Thing."  
  
"Nice to meet ya!"  
  
"Hi!"  
  
"Well, glad to meet you."  
  
"Hello!"  
  
"How ya doing?"  
  
"Hi!"  
  
"Didn't think I'd meet you."  
  
"Hello."  
  
"Nice to see you."  
  
"Hi."  
  
"We're doing great."  
  
"Now, Rac."  
  
"Rac? That's a weird name."  
  
"Nah, her nickname."  
  
"Why not Rae?"  
  
"'Cos we've already got a Ray."  
  
"Oh."  
  
"Rac, you've never told us your history."  
  
"So, spill!"  
  
"O.k. I'll tell you.  
  
***  
  
Now, I've been on holiday, so I'm putting up 3 new chapters, but I want some reviews in return.  
  
Or I'll put in a cliff-hanger and leave it like that!  
  
RAe 


	7. Hard History

DISCLAIMER: RTLFC!!!  
  
***  
  
"About 13 years ago, there was a nice, young couple, called Joe and Rebecca. Apart from each other, they had no family, so they longed to increase their little family. So imagine their joy, when they realized that Rebecca was pregnant. And imagine their elation, when she gave birth to identical twin girls. One was smaller than the other, but perfect in her smallness, except for a birthmark, on her right cheek, in the shape of an hourglass.  
  
"The night after they had been born, someone entered the ward, looking for something. The smaller of the twins was awake, and saw the visitor. He bent over the twin girls, and picked the bigger up. Carefully he took a blood sample, he did the same to the smaller, she didn't yell, because she was in shock.  
  
"About a week later, he returned. Both girls were still in hospital, waiting to go home the next day. Again he stopped at their cot, and picked each one up, individually. But this time, he gave them each an injection, from different bottles. Before leaving.  
  
"The girls grew up, the smaller was called Rachael, and the bigger was Susan, in memory of their dead grandmothers. Susan grew quickly, was the first to crawl, and the first to take her first faltering steps. Rachael grew slowly, moved less, but spoke first. She could not manage 'Rachael' or 'Susan', so she invented names. She was 'Ras', Susan was 'Sura' and together they were 'Rasue'. But still the memory of the visitor had not left her, her first drawing, poor as it was, was of him. She could not forget him, for she still saw him, watching her, watching her twin.  
  
"One day, when they were 2, Susan developed a new habit. She vanished. Causing frantic searches, until she was found. But only Rachael ever found her, often in the most obvious of places, which had been searched. People put Rachael's finding of her twin, down to twin intuition. But the visitor noted it all down. But now he had a new name, Rachael called him 'The Watcher'.  
  
"A week later, at the dead of night, Rachael made her way to her parents' room. And burrowed herself, in the quilt. When they asked what was wrong, she replied  
  
"The Watcher! The Watcher!" she would say nothing else.  
  
"Into their room, came an armoured, cloaked figure, hovering before him, unaided, were 2 knives, light glinting off them. Joe and Rebecca didn't have time to scream, before the knives plunged themselves into their chests. The figure walked out of the room, followed by a small, blood stained Rachael. She recognised the figure, he was 'The Watcher'. He walked into the room she shared with Susan, and when he came out again, he was carrying Susan.  
  
"He walked down the stairs, and met another figure. Neither noticed Rachael following them.  
  
'Have you got her?'  
  
'Yes.'  
  
'And the other?'  
  
'We do not need her. Survival of the fittest.'  
  
'Then the place burns?'  
  
'Yes, with the dead parents.'  
  
'And the other.'  
  
'Yes.'  
  
"They left out the door, locking it behind them. As a fire started to build, taking hold, quickly. Rachael just stood on the bottom stair, staring at the front door, oblivious to the building flames. She was forced to redirect her attention, when the stairs collapsed. Desperately she struggled out from the wreckage, and hurried, as best she could, to the back door. The back door had a cat flap, left by the previous owners. Rachael crawled through the flap, flames licking her left ankle.  
  
"When the fire brigade arrived, Rachael was standing in the back garden, barefooted and covered in ash. She was cleaned up, and taken to an orphanage. They told her that her parents and her twin were gone.  
  
"Mum, dad, dead. Watcher took Sura." Rachael said. They all believed that 'The Watcher' was an angel, make-believe, by a scared child.  
  
"Rachael was quickly adopted by a family. There was a mum, a dad, grandparents, and a younger sister, about a year old, called Hannah, the natural child of the parents.  
  
Rachael fitted in well, and soon more children joined her, the natural children of her adoptive parents. There was: Hannah, the eldest, a year younger than Rachael, she was called Han; Peter and Philip, identical twin boys, a year and a half younger than Han, and often called the 'P-twins', or Pete and Pip; Teresa and Timothy, non-identical twins, born the same year as the 'P-twins', they were nicknamed the 'T-twins' or Tess and Tim; Juliet was a year younger than the 'T-twins, and called Ju; Alan was the youngest, a year younger than Ju, he was often referred to as Al. Rachael got a nickname; hers was Rae.  
  
"For many years, Rae lived in happiness, except for her constant illnesses, which stunted her growth, but she never cared.  
  
"When Rae was about 9, she lost her foster parents. They were all in the car, driving along the highway, when they collided, front on, with a get- away car. Rae got the kids out of the boot, quickly. She sent them onto the grass verge. Then she tried to get her foster parents out of the car. She was pulling open the passenger door, when a huge explosion threw her onto the verge, miraculously unharmed, except for a broken wrist.  
  
"By the terms of the will, her only living pair of foster grandparents had to adopt her. However, they hated her, because she was older and smarter, than their natural grandchildren. She was looked after, but she was never really welcome. In an attempt to get rid of her, as soon as possible, she was pushed. Her carers forced her to read education books beyond her classmates, and she thrived on them, due to a photographic memory. She was offered a scholarship at Bayville High, which she was forced to accept. And there she was bullied, because of her age and her ability.  
  
"Rae had always known when people were lying, and soon her gift bloomed. All illusions were open to her. And it was a shock. For the first time, she saw the real hatred of her carers. She saw the lies at school, and the fear on the streets. She saw the reason why she was bullied; she saw the fear in the bullies' eyes.  
  
"She had no escape, from the shock. She received pictures, in her mind, which she felt forced to capture on paper. She did not know how to cope. But when she realized that she could stop time, but not duration, she saw an escape route, from the bullies. However she could not control it, but it often helped her. She learned to read people's minds and intentions, through their eyes.  
  
"Imagine her fear, when someone who claimed to know her secret, wore shades. She freaked, and started running. Her gift that she tried so hard to conceal was her perfect memory, not her Power, which although it scared her, she knew it to be a blessing. That day, she ran from person to person. Each frightened her, unintentionally. So she fled. A chance meeting, lead her back, and gave her a new home, here, and a new name, Rac.  
  
"Her twin turned up, now called Helen, and betrayed her, to The Watcher. Rac learned the Watcher's name, Magneto. Rac's new family rescued her, and comforted her.  
  
"I was that girl. Mine is not an easy life."  
  
***  
  
Read and Review, people! 


	8. Reasons

DISCLAIMER: RTLBC!!!!  
  
***  
  
Rac burst into floods, she didn't sob, but instead silent tears poured down her cheeks. More disconcerting than sobs would have been. Wanda, Tabitha and Susan rushed to her, to comfort her.  
  
"Does she do this a lot?" Susan asked  
  
"You mean the tears? No." Wanda replied, wrapping her cloak round Rac.  
  
"No, causing all females to mother her."  
  
"That? Yeah."  
  
"Doesn't do it intentionally."  
  
"Sort of by accident."  
  
"She's so frail."  
  
"But she's strong."  
  
"I couldn't live through, what she has, unscarred."  
  
"But she is."  
  
"I meant mentally."  
  
"See what you mean."  
  
Suddenly electric blue sparks appeared, flowing from one of the machines, they flowed together, and a person appeared. It was Henry.  
  
"Rac, I've done it. Oh, what's up?" Henry ran to Rac, and gently ruffled her hair.  
  
"Who are you?"  
  
"I'm Henry. Her room mate."  
  
"Henry?"  
  
"I don't like my real name. Let me guess, Helen turned up, and you got Rac to tell her history?"  
  
"Yes. How did you know?"  
  
"I know her history. And this is the only time when she opens the flood barriers."  
  
"Oh?"  
  
"Come here, kid." Henry scooped Rac up, and held her close. "That better?"  
  
"Yeah." Henry set Rac back down on her feet, and ruffled Rac's hair.  
  
"I did what you wanted."  
  
"Thanks." Henry appeared to notice the Fantastic Four for the first time.  
  
"The Fantastic Four! I knew they'd turn up! Bobby owes me $20! Yahoo!" Henry disappeared in a flurry of blue sparks.  
  
"Why did you call us?"  
  
"For your help."  
  
"Why? We can handle Apocalypse."  
  
"I don't think you can."  
  
"Why not?"  
  
"'Cos he's got an army. He's got hostages."  
  
"O.k."  
  
"But who can?"  
  
"Me, apparently."  
  
"What?"  
  
"How did you get that?"  
  
"Well, he said, that he was fulfilling a prophecy. I did some research, and found out, that a mutant imprisoned Apocalypse, centuries ago. This mutant was the wise man of the local village. He made a prophecy, once he'd sealed up Apocalypse, about Apocalypse's return. It was all done in pictures." Rac projected a wall painting.  
  
"This is it. It takes a while to understand it. But basically, it says that when Satan returns, he will destroy the world, with his army, unless the Lord fights him, with his army. Now, if you take Satan to mean destruction of the world ('cos that's what he'll bring), the destruction of the world, often is referred to as Apocalypse. The Lord is depicted as two symbols. Alpha and Omega. You know the line 'I am Alpha and Omega, I am all, the Creator, He!'. My codename is Creator; therefore I have to fight him.  
  
"But what about the army?"  
  
"Take a look at the picture. It is the basis for many hymns. Such as '.downwards bends each burning eye.' ... burning eye. Look!" Rac pointed to one figure, with a single burning eye.  
  
"Shades!" Lance breathed.  
  
"Yes, it's Scott. There's also the New York Angel, Spiderman, the X- men, the New Recruits, the Fantastic Four and the Brotherhood. You're all in there."  
  
"You're great!"  
  
"Listen, when you turn 18, come and join us. We could do with some new members."  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Hey, get in line!"  
  
"Anyway, here's our mobile number!" Johnny handed over a scrap of paper, with numbers scribbled on it. Rac entered the numbers into her mobile.  
  
"I'll see you."  
  
"You will."  
  
"Where do we go?"  
  
"Follow the drive, and you'll get to a mansion."  
  
"Thanks." The Fantastic Four wandered down the drive, followed by the Brotherhood.  
  
Rac stood at her post, giving people the drink, and directing them down the drive.  
  
***  
  
READ AND REVIEW!!!!  
  
SEND ME A REVIEW OR THE THREE Hs WILL ATTACK YOU!!!! 


	9. Old Friends and New Friends

DISCLAIMER: RTLFC!!!  
  
Thanks to my two new reviewers:  
  
Dude: 1. As Spiderman and the foursome had their D.N.A altered by radiation they are mutants. Or at least I SAY THEY ARE, SO THEY ARE IN THIS FIC!!! 2. My girl is not Mary Sue; she has some major mental problems. 3. Thanks for the comment about the title; my muses are working on it as I type. 4. I take on board your comments about dialogue, but it's meant to be confusing, I have major problems with organising dialogue.  
  
FurorPaxx: thanks for your comments, about the three H's, go down to the bottom of the chapter.  
  
***  
  
Soon another figure arrived, he had jet black hair, was quiet tall, and distinctly French. He was wearing dark clothes.  
  
"Where is Remy?"  
  
"Who's Remy?"  
  
"Moi."  
  
"You are at the Xavier mansion."  
  
"And where is that?"  
  
"Bayville."  
  
"Ah. Why am I here?"  
  
"You're a mutant."  
  
"Oui."  
  
"I need your help."  
  
"Why, ma petite soeur?"  
  
"You know Apocalypse?"  
  
"Oui."  
  
"He's trying to take over the world. Will you help us stop him?"  
  
"Remy a thief. You can't trust a thief."  
  
"Can't I? I believe these are yours." Rac pulled a wallet out of her pocket, followed by a pack of cards.  
  
"How did tu?"  
  
"Set a thief, to catch a thief." Rac handed back the objects. "What's your skill?"  
  
"Watch, petite soeur." Remy held a card, and it started glowing, he then threw it away. It landed in a small clearing. Before exploding.  
  
"Impressive."  
  
"Oui! They call me Gambit."  
  
"Why do they call you that?"  
  
"Because moi take risks."  
  
"What's your full name?"  
  
"Remy le Beau. Et tu?"  
  
"Rachael Francis. But call me Rac. I'm also known as Creator."  
  
"What's your gift?"  
  
"Fancy some more cards?" Rac created a set of cards, and handed them to him.  
  
"Useful."  
  
"Yes. Knave."  
  
"Knave?"  
  
"I give my friends nicknames. You're Knave. 'The Knave of Hearts stole the tarts and took them clean away'."  
  
"Very clever. Where should I go?"  
  
"Down the drive. There's a huge mansion at the end. Go in there. And don't steal too much."  
  
"You don't trust Remy?"  
  
"I trust you. But not Remy."  
  
"Au revoir, ma petite soeur!"  
  
"Au revoir!"  
  
***  
  
Soon another figure arrived; dressed in a wetsuit, it was Alex.  
  
"Where am I?"  
  
"Xavier mansion." Rac was getting heartily bored of answering that question.  
  
"Why am I here?"  
  
"Only way to cure that headache."  
  
"Right. I'm Alex Summers. Who are you?"  
  
"I'm Rac."  
  
"Rac? Scott told me about you. I thought you'd be bigger, somehow."  
  
"Hey, so I'm small! So what?"  
  
"Nothing. I like you. You're cute."  
  
"Thanks." Rac smiled.  
  
"Here's my mobile number, if you ever need to contact me. I'm going to teach you to surf. You should be good at it!"  
  
"What gives you that idea?"  
  
"I just think you will."  
  
"Thanks for the bout of confidence!"  
  
"You're welcome, kid!" Alex instinctively ruffled Rac's hair. Before he walked down the drive.  
  
Another figure arrived, swinging on a silky rope; the figure was masked.  
  
"What's going on?"  
  
"Well, quite a bit. What area particularly?"  
  
"Why am I here? And who are you? Where is here? How did I get here?"  
  
"Oh, right. Well you came here, of your own accord, because I called you, as I need your help. You are at the Xavier Mansion. And I'm Rac, Spiderman." Rac finally placed the person standing before her.  
  
"How did you know who I am?"  
  
"Come on! I read the newspapers!"  
  
"Right! How did you call me?"  
  
"You remember a headache?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Well that was Apocalypse, immobilising you, so that you couldn't fight him. I worked out a way to counter that, and force you to come here."  
  
"Apocalypse?"  
  
"The guy who wanted to take over the world?"  
  
"Oh yes!"  
  
"Will you help us?"  
  
"Why do you want my help? I'm a mutant."  
  
"So am I."  
  
"What?"  
  
"Everyone here is a mutant."  
  
"Like me?"  
  
"Not quite. We were born mutants. You got yours through the spider bite, Parker."  
  
"How did you?" Peter pulled off his mask.  
  
"I'm slightly telepathic. Sorry, but I was curious. I didn't go any deeper."  
  
"O.K. so I'm Peter Parker."  
  
"P2!"  
  
"What?"  
  
"I like to give people nicknames. You're P2."  
  
"OK. I like you, kid. Here's my number if you need me again."  
  
"Thanks."  
  
"What do I do?"  
  
"Go down the drive, and talk to the prof. He's organising the attack."  
  
"Right! Do you have a codename?"  
  
"Yeah, it's Creator."  
  
"See you!" Peter walked down the drive, once he'd ruffled Rac's hair.  
  
***  
  
REVIEW OR THE THREE H'S WILL ATTACK YOU!!!  
  
The three H's are: Henry, if she gets you, you're slightly dead; Hannah, if she gets you, you're going to go insane; Hayley, if she gets you, you're doomed to eternal torment, poor you.  
  
These three killing people are three of my four muses, the fourth is Sarah, and she just acts sweet, before killing you painlessly. 


	10. We Don't Like Scott

DISCLAIMER: RTLFC!  
  
***  
  
Another figure walked up to the mansion, long hair flowing behind her.  
  
"What's going on?"  
  
"A lot."  
  
"Specify."  
  
"One guy is trying to take over the world, I need your help, to stop him."  
  
"Why me? I'm a."  
  
"Freak? Join the club, girl."  
  
"You're one, too?"  
  
"If you mean mutant, then yeah."  
  
"Who are you?"  
  
"Name's Rachael. But call me Rac. Codename: Creator. You?"  
  
"Elizabeth. Call me Betsy. Codename Pyock. Why can't I read your mind?"  
  
"Seriously strong mental barrier. What do you do?"  
  
"Mind reading, mind finding, mind scanning."  
  
"What's mind scanning?"  
  
"Mind scanning means I scan an area, and find out how many people are in it. And you?"  
  
"Shape shifting, control of illusions and creation, but I'm working on that one."  
  
"Useful. I like you, kid."  
  
"Same here."  
  
"If you ever need me again, here's my number's 01843 839240. Now what do I do?"  
  
"Go down the drive and talk to the weirdoes down there. They should know. Oh, you're British aren't you?" Rac was programming in the number, as she spoke.  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Just to warn you, you're in America."  
  
"What?!"  
  
"You came here."  
  
"I'm going to need more details."  
  
"Ask for Professor Charles Xavier. He'll fill you in." Rac was getting bored of answering how people got there. He could sort it out himself.  
  
***  
  
More and more mutants passed Rac, with each person she got more bored and started saying less and less. Soon all the mutants in the world had passed her, or at least the ones who hadn't already joined Apocalypse (only Helen had wanted to join Apocalypse) with abilities ranging from wings to absorbing books (that guy was weird, no two ways about it).  
  
Down at the mansion, chaos was happening. Bobby had decided that it would be a good idea to create an ice slide from his window, and all the Newbies were sliding down the slide.  
  
It was Bobby's turn again, but as he was sliding down, he realized that Scott had blasted the slide, to prevent more sliders. Quickly he repaired it. Once on the ground he took up his ice form, and started to chase Scott.  
  
"Get Scott!" he yelled. Months of Danger Room practise kicked in, Bobby was the leader, what he said went. So immediately all the Newbies started to chase Scott.  
  
Scott started running, but the Newbies were gaining on him. He tried to turn to his right, but a flurry of fireworks caused him to scratch that idea. A left turn was his next plan, but a burning figure prevented him. Over twenty pairs of feet were pounding behind him; so turning around was not an option.  
  
Scott ran on, trying to lose his chasers. Again he headed right, but an eclipse like figure stood in his path; Roberto's smile was victorious. Another attempt to turn left was blocked by a fearsome wolf creature.  
  
Scott was getting tired, and tried to head left, but an electric crackling figure bared his path. His attempt to turn right was blocked by a similar electric figure, female this time.  
  
Scott was suddenly swept up in a whirlwind, which crackled and set off sparks. He landed hard on his back, and found himself surrounded by the Newbies, about twenty of them, as Jamie had slipped. Bobby was on top of him, having discarded his ice form, was shoving handfuls of snow in Scott's face.  
  
"J.JEAN!" Scott spluttered.  
  
"Shut him up! You know Jean will come!" Jamie yelled, ever cautious.  
  
"And you are right!" Jean hovered over the huddle. She stretched out towards Scott and Bobby; Bobby was sent to hover about 50 metres in the air, while Scott was swept up to join Jean.  
  
"Thanks Jean." Scott murmured.  
  
"He'll have to change his clothes, again." Jubes giggled to Amara.  
  
"And get warm." Amara smiled.  
  
"I doubt that'll be a problem." Roberto whispered, ever the lady charmer.  
  
"Good point." Sam put in.  
  
The Newbies watched as Scott and Jean flew back to the mansion.  
  
"Bobby, will you stop winding Scott up? Ever?" Rac's voice came, from the snow covered branches.  
  
"Doubt it, Rac." Bobby answered, as he was lowered to the ground, not even thinking about whom he was talking to.  
  
"Rac!" Jubes yelled  
  
"All done at the gate?" Sam asked, as Rac dropped out of the branches.  
  
"Yep!"  
  
"How did you find us?"  
  
"Scott, he was making enough noise to raise the dead!"  
  
"Didn't sound that loud."  
  
"Not to you. But to telepathists, he was screaming, into to megaphone."  
  
"So that's how Jean found him."  
  
"Yeah, that's how."  
  
"Great!"  
  
"How many mutants?"  
  
"It took you so long to ask, I'm surprised your curiosity didn't kick in sooner."  
  
"Just answer the question."  
  
"Not counting us, and the Brotherhood, about 20."  
  
"So, we've got about 47."  
  
"Think it'll be enough?"  
  
"It had better be."  
  
"Wonder what the most common talent is?"  
  
"Telepathy, there's 8 of them."  
  
"How do you know?"  
  
"I met them all, remember?"  
  
"Good point!"  
  
"I can't wait; we're going on a mission!"  
  
"Finally!"  
  
"Sorry, kids. You're staying right here!" Hank swung down from the branches, brushing snow off his fur.  
  
"Aw, please Hank!"  
  
"It's not fair!"  
  
"Hey! Don't shoot the messenger!"  
  
"You going, too?"  
  
"Yeah, so you lot are on your honour to behave, while you're here alone."  
  
"When you going?"  
  
"Soon, Charles is just working out where we've got to go."  
  
"I'm going to my room. Coming Henry?" Rac headed towards the mansion.  
  
"Yeah!" both slipped between the trees and vanished.  
  
"I've got to go, too. Behave, you lot!" Hank swooped off, leaving 8 dejected teenagers, scuffing their feet in the snow.  
  
***  
  
REVIEW PLEASE PEOPLE! 


	11. Plans

DISCLAIMER: RTLFC!  
  
***  
  
"What we going to do?" Henry asked, recognising Rac's 'planning face'.  
  
"Talk with the Fantastic Four."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"We're on our honour to behave, while we're alone, here!"  
  
"So?"  
  
"If we're not here we don't have to behave."  
  
"I get that. Why the Fantastic Four?"  
  
"The battlefield is on the other side of the world."  
  
"How do you know that?"  
  
"He's got something to do with the key, Jean stole, ages ago."  
  
"Right. Carry on."  
  
"So, we'll need transport."  
  
"What about the X-vehicles?"  
  
"They'll be taken by the others."  
  
"So what do we do?"  
  
"Well, they can't succeed with out us. I think. So I'm going to ask the F4, if they'll take us."  
  
"What?!"  
  
"Hey, they like me, and they've got a plane."  
  
"Like your thinking, but how do we find them?"  
  
"Simple, they'll be in the common room."  
  
"How do you know?"  
  
"Johnny never grew up. He'll be watching cartoons with Blues and Skel."  
  
"Right."  
  
Rac was right; all the Fantastic Four were in the common room, as Johnny watched 'Tom and Jerry' with Kurt and Evans. Henry and Rac made a beeline for Susan.  
  
"Susan."  
  
"Yes, Rac?"  
  
"We need to talk to you."  
  
"In private."  
  
"O.K. Where shall we go?"  
  
"Our room."  
  
"Follow us."  
  
They walked up to Rac and Henry's room, and collapsed on the beds.  
  
"What do you want?"  
  
"A major favour."  
  
"What is it?"  
  
"We aren't allowed to go to the fight."  
  
"But they need you to win. Aren't I right Rac?"  
  
"Yes, but they won't take us."  
  
"They're leaving us behind."  
  
"And we were wondering,"  
  
"If you'd take us."  
  
"Sure, but I have a feeling our plane will be checked, to make sure you haven't slipped aboard."  
  
"Ah, problem."  
  
"Simple solution, swing round and come back for us, we'll be in the forest. Just look for the fireworks."  
  
"You say 'we', how many are there of you?"  
  
"10."  
  
"That's not too many, we'll see you then."  
  
"Thanks a bunch."  
  
"You're welcome. I'll tell the boys."  
  
***  
  
REVIEW OR MY MUSES WILL ATTACK YOU! 


	12. Out Of The Pan

DISCLAIMER: RTLFC!  
  
***  
  
Rac and Henry sat on their beds, reading. Rac's tapestry was sewing itself, as normal. Outside they heard the constant noise fade, out of existence. Rac's sharp ears heard the planes take off.  
  
"Right! Let's change!"  
  
"They've gone?"  
  
"Yes!"  
  
"What about the others?"  
  
"Once we've changed we'll tell them."  
  
"OK!"  
  
Rac and Henry changed. Henry's costume was her old one, which Rac had made. Rac's was new; she'd been working on it for a while. It consisted of a full black leotard, with sage-green, tight, ankle high boots, and long, close-fitting black gloves. There was only a few coloured parts, a red outline of 2 sides of a triangle, the top 2 lines, the second coloured part was a brown line, coming down from where the 2 red lines met. Rac's costume also had the X-men shoulder pads, and an x-men belt, which pulled everything in, at her waist.  
  
Once they were both changed, Rac ran down the stairs, while Henry entered the security system.  
  
"What's going on?" Bobby asked, when Henry brought him to Rac, as she stood in the front hall.  
  
"We're going to fight!" Henry said.  
  
"Count me in!" Bobby created a flurry of snow in celebration  
  
"I already did. Go get changed." Rac smiled. "Do you know where the others are?"  
  
"Sure, they're out by the front gate, trying to find a way that they can get out of here with out breaking their honour." Bobby ran up the stairs  
  
"I've found it. Henry, go get the others. They'll need to change, too."  
  
"Will do!" Henry slipped back into the security network.  
  
All the New Recruits changed into their gear.  
  
"Where we going?"  
  
"To fight Apocalypse."  
  
"How?"  
  
"The F4 are taking us."  
  
"What?"  
  
"The Fantastic Four. Come on! I said we'd meet them in the woods."  
  
"Let's go!" Bobby was ecstatic  
  
They slipped over the wall, and into the woods.  
  
"Where do we have to go?"  
  
"The clearing."  
  
"Alright!"  
  
"Race you there!" Rhaine started running and changing, and was overtaken by Roberto and Sam. Soon all the New Recruits were running as fast as they could. Rac and Henry were trailing behind.  
  
Suddenly Rac dived, driving Henry into some bushes. Rac placed her hand firmly over Henry's mouth, as a mob rushed past them. Rac released Henry, once they had passed.  
  
"Who were they?"  
  
"Mutant hunters."  
  
"How could you tell?"  
  
"The pitchforks, scythes and flaming torches. Classic freak hunter equipment, for a mob."  
  
"Where did they get them?"  
  
"I don't know. But the tradition is too hard to break."  
  
"What do we do?"  
  
"Save the others. They'll need our help."  
  
"Right. Which way?"  
  
"Follow me."  
  
***  
  
MY MUSES ARE GETTING HUNGRY FOR BLOOD!  
  
SO REVIEW!  
  
(Yes, I know, I have violent muses. But hey I'm an Aries!) 


	13. Into The Fire

DISCLAIMER: RTLFC!  
  
***  
  
The New Recruits had been surprised by the various mobs, and had split up. Bobby was surrounded by a mob of mutant hunters, Bobby looked like he was making a last stand.  
  
"Kill the freak!" the leader brandished a pitchfork.  
  
"Kill! Kill! Kill!" the crowd chanted. Bobby's head twisted everywhere, looking for an escape route.  
  
"Bobby!" a voice whispered.  
  
"Henry! Where are you?"  
  
"Can't talk. When I get to 3, jump!"  
  
"OK!"  
  
"One, two. Three!" Bobby jumped, and found himself pulled into the air, by a firm hand. He was placed on a branch.  
  
"Stay there!" a small figure jumped down, landing gracefully among the snow.  
  
"Kill! Kill!" the mob shouted, now pointing their pitchforks at the small figure.  
  
"Forget." Rac said, standing up, and looking into each piercing glare. Each figure's eyes glazed, they turned and walked away.  
  
"You said you could, but I didn't believe you." Henry appeared out of nowhere.  
  
"Where were you Henry? I could hear you, but couldn't see you. And what did Rac do?"  
  
"I was a small bush, thanks to Rac."  
  
"And I wiped their memory of mutants."  
  
"You saved my bacon!"  
  
"It's alright. But we've got the others to save."  
  
"What?!"  
  
"There's more mutant hunters out there."  
  
"And we've got to stop them."  
  
"Right! I'm coming with you!"  
  
"OK, keep up. If you can!" Rac leapt into the trees, and started bounding away. Bobby and Henry looked at each other, and followed; Henry running along the ground, and Bobby using an ice slide to follow.  
  
Amara had turned into a living flame, to prevent herself from being burnt. But had not counted on being doused with snow. Her flame was growing weaker.  
  
"Drop flame, and jump on 3!" Bobby's sharp order came to her.  
  
"1.2.3!" Henry counted. Amara jumped, and was pulled into the tree, by Rac, as Rac dropped down.  
  
"Forget!" Rac ordered again, and the mob duly forgot.  
  
"Thanks! I was nearly a gonner!" Amara whispered, as Bobby lifted her down from the tree. Amara was exhausted, she could barely move.  
  
"Bobby, take her to the clearing! We'll meet you there, in 5!" Rac ordered, seeing that Amara was running on empty.  
  
"But." Bobby objected, he was the leader; he didn't take orders.  
  
"No buts! MOVE!" Rac laced her words with obedience. Sometimes manipulating emotions came in handy, Rac thought as Bobby marched away, carrying the unconscious Amara.  
  
"Now what?" Henry asked.  
  
"We rescue Sam and Rhaine."  
  
"Then?"  
  
"Jubes and Ray."  
  
"Then?"  
  
"Jamie and Roberto."  
  
"Fine. Which way?"  
  
"This way!" Rac jumped back into the tree branches and bounded through the treetops.  
  
Rac's general tactics of getting Henry to order the mutants to jump, while she pulled them up. Before whipping the minds of the humans. Was a winner. Everyone obeyed, and each human forgot.  
  
Soon all the New Recruits were in the clearing. Only Amara was seriously hurt, and she was unconscious. The New Recruits formed a protective circle around her.  
  
"Now what?" Jamie asked, he was getting scared; mobs with pitchforks and flaming torches can do that to people.  
  
"You die, mutant scum!" a voice from the surrounding forest said, and another mob walked into view.  
  
"Any time Rac." Bobby said  
  
"Err.there's too many."  
  
"What?"  
  
"I've done too many, I can't do them. Not now."  
  
"Great!"  
  
"Now what?"  
  
"We fight!" Rac said, readying her fists. Ice started to form, on Bobby's side of the circle, freezing some of the mob's feet to the ground. Jubes started to blind people, while Jamie went into a karate stance. Roberto absorbed energy from the sun, and prepared himself. Ray powered up his fists, as Sam prepared himself to blast. Rhaine became a werewolf. Henry created a web of electricity between her spread fingers.  
  
Rac heard a noise and looked up. A small black dot was above them, and it was getting bigger.  
  
"Roberto, go see the FF!" Rac ordered. Roberto took off, quickly.  
  
He soon came back down followed by the Human Torch.  
  
"Hi! Oh, you're in a spot." He commented  
  
"Yeah, take Amara out of here!" Rac said  
  
"Right, I'll come down for the rest of you." He swooped up carrying Amara with him.  
  
"Roberto, take Jamie!"  
  
"Fine!" Jamie didn't get a chance to argue, before he was swept up into the air.  
  
Rac ordered each person up, as Johnny came down for each of them.  
  
"Henry, you're next."  
  
"Fine. You sure you'll cope?"  
  
"Yeah, I'm going to try."  
  
"But."  
  
"I should be OK."  
  
"Should?"  
  
"I will be."  
  
"See you!" Henry yelled as she was swept up into the air.  
  
"Forget." Rac turned to the surprised mob, drawing on her last reserves of energy.  
  
***  
  
A cliffhanger!!!!  
  
I won't tell you anymore,  
  
Unless you review!  
  
This is at the advice of my muses.  
  
I like them! 


	14. Into The Past

DISCLAIMER: RTLFC!  
  
I have one new reviewer: Sarah: Thanks! ***  
  
Rac slowly opened her eyes, and instantly curled up into a small bundle, while making as little noise as she could on the cold, rough stone floor. Something was wrong; she never lay flat on the floor, that position didn't protect her enough.  
  
Rac stared at the rough, rock wall, for a few seconds, before steadily standing up. No one appeared to have noticed. Looking round Rac took in her surroundings. She was in a cave, which appeared to be pretty deep.  
  
At the entrance of the cave a figure sat on a rock. Rac crept towards the figure, hoping to surprise them, and escape. Keeping to the shadows, she made good progress.  
  
About a metre from the figure, it turned round.  
  
"Nice to see you're awake." The woman said. Rac looked the woman up and down, she was a tall lady, but well built, with medium brown hair, which hung loose around her shoulders; she wore a white, Ancient Greek robe, with a cream cloak, and a gold rope round the middle. The strangest thing about her was her eyes, they were emerald green, but with no white or pupil, just solid green.  
  
"Am I a prisoner?" Rac asked, still wary  
  
"No."  
  
"Who are you?" Rac asked,  
  
"My name is of no importance to you."  
  
"Where am I?"  
  
"In the past."  
  
"So.I've gone time travelling?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Explanation?"  
  
"The past is just another country, easily reached if you know the way."  
  
"I didn't want to know. Why am I here?"  
  
"For you to learn, why you must do, what you must do."  
  
"I've got to stop Apocalypse's army, or he'll imprison all humans including my family. That's all I need to know."  
  
"You fear many things, what are they?"  
  
"That was completely random."  
  
"Just answer the question."  
  
"I fear Magneto."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"I don't know!"  
  
"You fear him, because he fears you. You fear yourself, also, because he fears you."  
  
"Yes, and that's all I fear!"  
  
"No, it's not. You fear for your family, you fear discovery. You even fear love."  
  
"No, I don't!"  
  
"Yes, you do. You fear it because all you have loved have been taken away from you, so you fear to love or be loved, in case they pay the penalty. And you fear one other thing."  
  
"I fear death." Rac replied, giving in to the knowledge of the woman.  
  
"Why?"  
  
"I've seen death too many times, and I've nearly been killed too many times. I don't want to harm anyone."  
  
"But you must."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Apocalypse cannot be stopped, just by defeating his army. He must never be allowed to regain his power. He must be killed!"  
  
"Why?"  
  
"His life for 6 million lives. A fair exchange."  
  
"But why?"  
  
"Why what?"  
  
"Well, for a start, why does he hate humans?"  
  
"This is what you came here to learn. Along with your future."  
  
"Why me?"  
  
"You were chosen at the time of your birth. You had no say in the decision."  
  
"Thank you, Captain Obvious!"  
  
"Now, we must go."  
  
"Where?"  
  
"To a small village."  
  
"Where are we?"  
  
"In the past."  
  
"No, geographically."  
  
"Oh, we're in what the locals call 'Creator's Cave'."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"It's said that this is where God stayed, for 4 days when he was creating the world."  
  
"And are they right?"  
  
"It depends what you mean by stayed."  
  
"I don't want to know."  
  
"Take my hand."  
  
"Okay, I'm not arguing!" Rac slipped her hand into the Lady's soft hand.  
  
Together they floated down, to peer into a window, of one of the houses in the small village. Rac had given up wondering if this could be happening, so she was going with the flow.  
  
Rac watched the birth of a small child, who immediately started brawling his lungs out.  
  
"I'll call him Apoc." The loving mother said.  
  
"Why?"  
  
"He came at the end of the night."  
  
Everything blurred and the scene changed, now they were in the village square where a golden haired, blue-eyed boy was causing trouble. He was quite handsome, but scary. He had a demented stare, and was trying to destroy the village.  
  
"Stop it Apoc!" an older boy shouted  
  
"Why? My stupid brother?"  
  
"Because you're going to hurt someone."  
  
"Why should I care?"  
  
"Because they love you."  
  
"They never loved me."  
  
"They did."  
  
"No, they didn't!"  
  
"They did. But just not the way you wanted."  
  
"I don't care! They die!"  
  
"I'll stop you!"  
  
"What can you do? I have the power! You have nothing!"  
  
"I have my friends." During the conversation some men had been creeping up on Apoc, then they hit him over the head, knocking him unconscious.  
  
"Where do we take him?" one man asked  
  
"To Creator's Cave." The brother replied  
  
"Why?"  
  
"The holiness will imprison him for forever."  
  
"Why don't we kill him?"  
  
"He's still my brother."  
  
"He's Satan's child!"  
  
"I don't have the power to kill him."  
  
"A knife does."  
  
"Then you kill him. Let the man without sin, kill him." A pause each knew that they had sinned.  
  
"Then who will kill him?"  
  
"Hopefully old age. But I doubt it. A child will kill him."  
  
"A child!"  
  
"They won't be strong enough."  
  
"Physically no. But mentally maybe."  
  
Rac watched in morbid fascination as they carried the unconscious Apoc up to Creator's Cave. As the men walked away from Apoc's prone body, doors closed behind them. Finally only the brother was left, he looked at the cave wall, and started to paint.  
  
Rac watched as the prophecy was painted on the wall.  
  
"He will wake, with ten thousand times more hatred. He will forge an army around him. He will rename himself Apocalypse. Yet one person can stop him. He will be blessed by the father, with the gift of creation. Yet Satan will have tried to kill him many times. Only the Lady will be able to save him. To match my brother's army, he will ask friend to join him, to fight by his side. Yet a guardian will try to stop him, and quartet will help him. He will speak the words of others, for he will be scared to use his own. He will carry the sword of sleep. He will enter his father's cave, following Apocalypse. None of his friends will see him leave. If he lives he will make three firm friends, his power will overflow into them, and theirs into him." He turned and walked away; rocks fell down covering the first few and last few panels of the prophecy, leaving only the armies.  
  
"I don't like this. Watching his childhood." Rac said, turning towards the woman.  
  
"He saw yours."  
  
"How?"  
  
"He did an out of body experience."  
  
"How did he find me?"  
  
"You're complete opposites, so you're linked."  
  
"Okay, so we're equal."  
  
"Now you must go home."  
  
"How?"  
  
"Drink this, it will send you into sleep and home." The woman handed Rac a drink.  
  
"Okay." Rac drank it, and immediately started falling asleep.  
  
"Fare thee well." Rac heard the woman say, the words clear, but soon everything dissolved into darkness. However she could have sworn the woman also said "My child."  
  
***  
  
LISTEN, MY MUSES ARE GETTING THIRSTY FOR BLOOD!  
  
REVIEW OR I'LL SET THEM ON YOU! 


	15. FOOD!

DISCLAIMER: RTLFC!!!!  
  
I HAVE A NEW REVIEWER:  
  
Sierra_Falls: Your advice has been listened to, and I will be heeding it, in later stories. But I've already written this one.  
  
***  
  
The next thing Rac saw was the worried face of Susan.  
  
"You alright?"  
  
"Got any food?" Rac sat up.  
  
"She's alright!" Henry said relieved  
  
"How can you tell?"  
  
"She's hungry."  
  
"What do you want?"  
  
"What have you got?" Bobby asked, "What? I'm hungry too." He said when everyone turned to look at him.  
  
"We've got éclairs, choc cake, turkey sandwiches, salad, crisps, nuts, milk, water and lemonade." Benn said  
  
"Serve it all up. We'll see what we can eat." Rac said, standing up.  
  
The food was served up, and they ate. Amara was awake and looking better. Rac ate anything and everything.  
  
"That was good!" Rhaine said.  
  
"We're ready to fight!" Sam said.  
  
"Yeah, we've got enough energy to do 10 of Logan's training sessions." Rac said, jokingly.  
  
"10! Rac don't joke. I hate Logan sessions!" Jubes yelled  
  
"Don't we all!" Ray said.  
  
"How long till we get there?"  
  
"About 5!"  
  
"Right."  
  
"What do we do when we get there?"  
  
"Free the humans."  
  
"What humans?"  
  
"The human slaves Apocalypse has."  
  
"How?"  
  
"Well, here's the plan." Bobby said, his mind working on over time. The rest of the New Recruits lent closer to listen, as Rac winked to Henry, who winked back.  
  
The Fantastic Four joined the rest of the mutant army, opposing Apocalypse. The New Recruits, however, executed Bobby's plan. All of them, except Rac, hid within sight of the slave hut.  
  
*** REVIEW OR THEY'LL KILL YOOOO..  
  
*Collapses on keyboard*  
  
*Chief muse, Hayley, puts down the tranq gun*  
  
*Hayley removes tranquilliser dart, and pushes author's chair away*  
  
*Hands dart to Henry*  
  
*Who hands the dart to Sarah*  
  
*Who hands the dart to Hannah*  
  
*Who puts in the bin*  
  
*Hayley starts to type, with the rest of the muses peering over her shoulders*  
  
Hi! This is Hayley, chief muse. I would like to inform readers that the author will be back. Once we've persuaded her to take her medication. Also recently she had been writing that we'd kill you. This has been due to one of three reasons, which she has been suffering from all week: 1. manic depression. 2. a nervous breakdown or 3. a sugar high. Also she has been suffering from her little sister trying to strangle her, but hey! That's normal!  
  
Thank you for your time. NOW REVIEW OR WE'LL KILL YOU.  
  
*other muses whisper in her ears*  
  
Actually don't review. We want to kill someone. And we've killed Hannah (another muse) so many times it's becoming boring. 


	16. Plagurism

DISCLAIMER: RTLFC!!!!  
  
HEY WHERE DID THE REVIEWS GO?  
  
***  
  
Creator walked forward, her X-men gear changed to seem like a hooded cape. Her own figure seemed small and frail.  
  
"Who are you?" the guard asked. Creator pulled down the hood, revealing her skin, millions of millions of pinpricks of light swirled like the stars, under her skin, where the stars weren't was the blackness of space.  
  
"When this is over, remind me to kill Rac!" Powersurge whispered.  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Because that image comes from a book. She's plagiarising."  
  
"What?"  
  
"She's using someone else's ideas. Those stars on her body come from the 'Mallorian'. Where the baddie gets them."  
  
"Oh."  
  
Creator moved the guard; she seemed to be about 4 or 5, and he felt sorry for her. So he rushed forward.  
  
"Don't touch me!" Creator yelled.  
  
"Why not?"  
  
"Anyone who touches me decays, into mush. While alive!"  
  
"She stole that too!" Powersurge was outraged.  
  
"Where from?"  
  
"The 'Tamuli', a certain people called the 'Shinning ones' had that power."  
  
The New Recruits watched as Rac knocked the guard for 6, with one punch.  
  
"Coming?" she asked, turning back, her cloak becoming her gear.  
  
"You bet!" Iceman yelled, running towards her, followed by the New Recruits.  
  
"Rac?" Powersurge asked  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"Stop plagiarising."  
  
"Sorry, best idea I could think of." Powersurge stared at her "Alright. But it worked!"  
  
"Yeah, but don't do it again."  
  
"Right!"  
  
While Iceman froze the guard to the ground, Powersurge opened the lock.  
  
"Right! Bezerker, Powersurge, Magma, Jubilation, go blow up ANY machinery you find."  
  
"Great!"  
  
"Brill!"  
  
"Will do!"  
  
"Like it!" they rushed off, splitting up, at each turning. Explosions could be heard, very soon afterwards.  
  
"And the rest of us, will find the humans, and get them out of here."  
  
"Going!" Creator said, walking down a corridor.  
  
"Why that one?"  
  
" 'Cos that's were the picies are coming from!" Creator said.  
  
They followed her; soon they arrived at a heavily locked door. The rest of the Recruits had rejoined them.  
  
"Blow the lock!" Iceman ordered. Magma melted the padlock, Powersurge blew up the electronics, Bezerker blew the Yale locks, while Jubilation blew up the other locks.  
  
"Way OTT!" Creator commented  
  
"What?" Iceman yelled  
  
"Way Over The Top! Pretty though." Creator replied  
  
"Typical!" said Jamie, referring to Creator's comment.  
  
***  
  
WANNA ANOTHER REVIEW!  
  
OR MY 4 MUSES WILL KILL YOU!  
  
(Actually only 3 of my muses will kill you! The fourth will be either tied up, dead or dying. But don't worry, I think she's a vampire. This weird muse is Hannah.) 


	17. Fear of Mutants

DISCLAIMER: RTLFC!  
  
I have a new reviewer (HOORAY!):  
  
RyanGosling4Ever: Glad you like the story!  
  
***  
  
They opened the door, and faced a room full of humans, about 200 in total. The children and women, were in the far corner, while all the men, were ready to attack.  
  
"Err. Creator, any time!" Iceman said  
  
"We're not your enemy!" Creator yelled, trying to be heard over the murmurs.  
  
"Hey, they're kids!" one person yelled.  
  
"Yeah, and we're trying to get you guys to safety." Magma yelled  
  
"What can you do, against Mutants?"  
  
"A lot." Multiple put in  
  
"How?"  
  
"Easily." Wolfsbane announced.  
  
"How?"  
  
"We just can." Jubilation said  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Just can!" Powersurge announced  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Don't know!" Bezerker yelled  
  
"What are you?"  
  
"Kids." Sunspot replied  
  
"No. What else?"  
  
"Mutants." Cannonball answered.  
  
"Mutants!"  
  
"Kill the freaks!" Rac walked forward, her silent manner, and expectation of silence, quieted the rousing mob.  
  
"I am a Mutant. Hath not a Mutant eyes.senses affections, passions, fed with the same food, hurt with the same weapons, subject to the same diseases . as a Human is? If you prick us, do we not bleed? If you tickle us, do we not laugh? If you poison us, do we not die? And if you wrong us, shall we not revenge?" Rac spoke simply, and without a trace of interpretation, as if she was speaking from her heart. In reality she was remembering the woman's words 'Use other's words'.  
  
"She stole that speech!" Powersurge muttered.  
  
"Where from?" Sunspot asked  
  
"Merchant of Venice, Shylock the Jew. Replace Mutant with Jew and Human with Christian, and you have his speech."  
  
"How do you know?"  
  
"I'm studying it in English."  
  
"Oh."  
  
"Well, it worked."  
  
"Yeah, she's got a way with words."  
  
"No, that's Shakespeare. She's got a way with presenting."  
  
"True!"  
  
"I'll trust you, kid. And your friends."  
  
"But we need to get out of here."  
  
"We've got wounded."  
  
"How badly?"  
  
"Not too much, but one girl's in a bad state." Creator was lead through the mob; they parted to let her past. The rest of the Recruits followed her.  
  
The girl in question had long blonde hair, and dark brown eyes, which provided a contrast. Most of the hair was matted, with sticky blood; her two legs and left arm were bent, at unnatural angles.  
  
"What's wrong?" Creator asked, her voice soft, and gentle, almost sad.  
  
"We reckon her legs and left arm are broken, her skull's cracked, and she's got at least 5 bust ribs." The woman beside her said  
  
"Is it fatal?"  
  
"No, but it could become fatal. She must be carried flat."  
  
"She will be." Creator turned round, and touched a table. It morphed, into a stretcher. "Will that work?"  
  
"Yes. But she'll feel pain."  
  
"I can decrease the pain."  
  
"If you would." Creator touched the girl, and her breathing became lighter.  
  
"She'll sleep now."  
  
"Thank you."  
  
"It's all I can do." Creator seemed to whisper to the girl "So he beat you, like she beat me. She won't pay, but he will!"  
  
***  
  
I'M GETTING LONEY!  
  
AND MAYBE A BIT LOONY!  
  
I mean my muses ran off!  
  
I think they said that they were going to a war somewhere!  
  
Never mind! 


	18. Let's Run!

DISCLAIMER: RTLFC!!!!  
  
WHERE HAVE MY REVIEWERS GONE?  
  
***  
  
"Where do you want to go?" Iceman asked the leader.  
  
"The church, it's strong and safe."  
  
"Right. Once the girl's on the stretcher, we'll move out."  
  
"How old are you?"  
  
"16. Why?"  
  
"Young, for a leader."  
  
"I'm only the leader of this group, we're the youngest group."  
  
"Oh?"  
  
"We don't do much, except train."  
  
"Right!"  
  
"What do I call you?"  
  
"Well, the group is the New Recruits, and I'm Iceman."  
  
"Iceman?"  
  
"Codename."  
  
"Fine. And the others?"  
  
"Powersurge."  
  
"Magma."  
  
"Cannonball."  
  
"Jubilation."  
  
"Wolfsbane."  
  
"Sunspot."  
  
"Multiple."  
  
"Bezerker."  
  
"Creator." Creator said, leading the stretcher-bearers.  
  
"Right."  
  
"Let's move out!"  
  
Quietly Iceman led everyone through the building, the rest of the Recruits covering the sides, and Creator at the back, watching the back.  
  
They soon reached the door, and the recovering guard. Iceman became an ice statue, and punched the guard out.  
  
They walked unmolested to the church where they left the humans, baring themselves in.  
  
"I'm surprised we weren't challenged." Multiple announced  
  
"I'm not!" Magma said.  
  
"Yeah, Creator was working over time." Jubilation put in.  
  
"Well done, kid!" Iceman ruffled Creator's hair.  
  
"Now what?"  
  
"I want to try something." Creator said.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Well." she began.  
  
*** 


	19. Meeting The Enemy

DISCLAIMER: RTLFC!!!  
  
***  
  
The telepaths were currently trying to pick up any tactics that the enemy would be using, by reading the mind of the army. Phycok turned to Jean.  
  
"We've got a problem, Jean." She said  
  
"Oh? You mean apart from the whole army thing?"  
  
"Yeah! You know the little kid, Rachael?"  
  
"Rac? Of course."  
  
"She's not at the mansion, with her friends."  
  
"It's a free world, I suppose. Who are these friends?"  
  
"Bobby, Henry, Jamie, Roberto, Sam, Ray, Rhaine, Jubes, Amara." Jean frowned  
  
"That's a dangerous group." She noted  
  
"I couldn't agree more. It's sort of like a natural disaster looking for a place to happen."  
  
"Any ideas where they are?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Out there." Physcok pointed at the massed army.  
  
"How can you tell?"  
  
"There's a blank spot. Like no one's there."  
  
"Couldn't it just be that no one is there?" Phycok looked at Jean, like she was crazy. "That was daft, wasn't it?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"I wasn't thinking."  
  
"I could tell."  
  
"Anyway, this empty spot, couldn't it just be a shielding telepath?"  
  
"No, an unintelligible whisper and a colour seep through a shield. This is like a void. A black hole."  
  
"What the F*CK are they doing here? They were told to stay at the mansion! And we took all the possible transport!"  
  
"I don't know."  
  
"Let's go talk with Professor X."  
  
"Yeah, we need to tell him."  
  
As the 2 girls walked towards Professor X, a rainbow streaked through the sky, ending in front of Apocalypse. The rainbow dissipated and a small figure stood up, from where the rainbow ended.  
  
"Who are you?"  
  
"I am the messenger of the Lord." Rac said  
  
"What is your message?"  
  
"Let my people go!"  
  
"His 'people'?"  
  
"The humans, and the mutants you are holding captive."  
  
"I will not free them, they are my slaves."  
  
"Let my people go!"  
  
"No!"  
  
"Then I will curse you, and free them myself."  
  
"Try."  
  
"A plague on your house. And my people are free."  
  
"They are not!"  
  
"Check your slave pens! My people are free."  
  
The message flew back, and forward. The humans were gone.  
  
"If they were free, why did you ask?"  
  
"I love to forgive."  
  
"You appear to know the Lord's mind very well, for a mere messenger."  
  
"No one knows it better. For I am the Lord."  
  
"A girl! A child!" he laughed. "We'll defeat you easily!"  
  
"No, for I am the Creator's instrument. As you well know."  
  
"And I am Satan."  
  
"You are not! You are Satan's instrument."  
  
"It is my destiny to rule the world."  
  
"It is not!" Rac's voice was echoed by an older, feminine voice.  
  
"How dare you!"  
  
"Easily! Talk to Magneto, he knows me well!"  
  
"Magneto?"  
  
"My lord, be careful. This child, may only be a child, but she had great strength, and power." Magneto warned  
  
"How come?"  
  
"When she was not a week old, I injected into her a serum, to enhance her powers. I intended to turn her to my purpose. But I failed. Instead I only turned her twin sister, who is weaker."  
  
"Should I fear her?"  
  
"Personally, my lord, I do."  
  
"However I do not!" Apocalypse shouted  
  
"Why not?" Rac dared Apocalypse to speak  
  
"I've watched your childhood. I know your weaknesses and strengths."  
  
"And I know your story."  
  
"Just my story? I know your whole history!"  
  
"I'm going! We'll defeat you!" Rac shimmered into a rainbow flame, before soaring away as a rainbow. Or so it seemed. In reality, she cast an illusion, became invisible, and slipped through the crowd. She was shaking, he had known to wound Hannah, he knew. Instinctively Rac stroked the small of her back, she could suffer pain and whips, but Hannah couldn't. Rac would die, for Hannah, willingly.  
  
***  
  
MY MUSES HAVE RETURNED!!!  
  
HOORAY!!!  
  
Apparently they were chucked out of the Army, the Marines, the RAF, the Navy, the Territorial Army, the US Army, the US Navy, the US Air force and the US Seals.  
  
They were too violent, or so they were told.  
  
ANYWAY THEY DIDN'T GET TO KILL ANYONE SO THEY WANT YOUR DEATHS!!!  
  
THE ONLY WAY TO STOP THEM IS TO REVIEW!!!! 


	20. Meeting The Allies

DISCLAIMER: RTLFC!  
  
WHERE HAVE ALL THE REVIEWERS GONE?  
  
***  
  
"How'd it go?"  
  
"Alright. I've shaken him up a little. So he's on edge. He'll make more mistakes now."  
  
"Good one, Rac!"  
  
"Are the humans still safe?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"They've fortified the church. There's only 200 of them."  
  
"Poor people!"  
  
"Err.guys?" Ray started.  
  
"What?"  
  
"We're in trub!"  
  
"What?" they all turned to where Ray was pointing.  
  
"Oh SH*T!" Henry swore. Logan, in full gear, his face in a rage, was walking towards them.  
  
"We're dead!" Sam panicked.  
  
"What do you think you're doing?" Logan yelled. "You're meant to be at the mansion. Charles is furious with you lot. He wants to see you, now!"  
  
"Okay!" Jamie said, trying to hide behind Bobby.  
  
They walked up to where the Professor was. Logan walked behind them, glaring. If looks could kill, they would all have died, on the spot. Jamie wanted to die.  
  
"Guys, leave the talking to me!" Rac ordered, only nods answered her.  
  
"What were you thinking of?" Jean yelled, as she joined them.  
  
"Quite a bit!" Bobby fired back, remembering Rac's advice, from long ago: never ignore a question, just evade answering it.  
  
"The Professor'll tear strips out of you lot." Scott said  
  
"No he won't. We've got a reason." Rac fired back  
  
"And that is?" Professor X asked.  
  
"Mutant hunters. They tried to kill us. It wasn't safe. So we had to flee."  
  
"Alright. But how did you get here?"  
  
"How do we get anywhere?" Rhaine said, as Rac sent the words into her head.  
  
"By Henry! Doesn't take long!" Roberto put in.  
  
"We thought we'd be safer here." Jubes announced.  
  
"At least you'd know where we were." Sam agreed.  
  
"And while we were here, we freed the humans." Amara smiled.  
  
"Put the wind up Apocalypse." Ray grinned broadly.  
  
"And had some fun." Jamie beamed.  
  
"I'll deal with you, later." The Professor said sternly.  
  
"Stay here."  
  
"You can watch. But don't risk your lives."  
  
"Alright!" Rac sighed, the others followed her lead; Rac had a plan. She wouldn't give up, just because she was ordered to.  
  
"Good!" the Professor didn't realize he was being coned.  
  
"When do we attack?"  
  
"Now! If the humans are clear. And they've put Apocalypse on edge. This is the best time."  
  
"I'll spread the word."  
  
Minutes later, the mutants charged towards Apocalypse's army. It was chaos, after the first attack, tactics went out the window; it was fight anyone and everyone. Orders were ignored, and anyone who tired to command, got punched, or set on fire, or wrapped up in silk, or anything else anyone could do.  
  
*** Hayley would just like to say a few words:  
  
As chief muse I would like to say.HOW CAN YOU BE TOO VIOLENT FOR THE ARMY??!!??!! I mean, it really doesn't make much sense cos we could kick some serious Hussein b*tt!!!!  
  
Although I think Henry running round with a bazooka is a tad intimidating never mind dangerous for all those with carp reflexes and Hannah scared everyone by using mines as footballs, I think the officer is still suffering the mental affects of being goalie.  
  
Sarah didn't help much by hiding all their teddies, talk about a riot, it was a little scary, we just brought Hannah on again, it worked.  
  
I, on the other hand, thought it was rather helpful of me volunteering to test out the tanks. I thought it was a very good idea of testing them on the base cos I didn't want the enemy to see them if I left the army grounds. I wonder if they've repaired the buildings yet?  
  
Please review, thank you ;- heeheehee 


	21. Camels and Battles

DISCLAIMER: RTLFC!!!!  
  
HEY WHERE ARE MY REVIEWS?  
  
***  
  
"This battle is a bl*st*d camel!" Rac announced, from the Newbies' vantage point, 20 minutes into the battle.  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Well, what's a camel?" Rac asked  
  
"A stubborn beast."  
  
"A beast of burden."  
  
"A spitting horse."  
  
"No! It's a horse designed by a committee." Rac answered her own question  
  
"Oh!"  
  
"Rac! Trust you!"  
  
"Who told you that?"  
  
"My second dad!"  
  
"Typical!"  
  
"Well, how can we sort it out?"  
  
"By joining in!"  
  
"What can 10 extra people do?"  
  
"Everything, with the right tactics."  
  
"But we were told not to risk our lives."  
  
"We won't. The plan will be fool proof."  
  
"Well, what's the plan?"  
  
"I don't know." Bobby spluttered.  
  
"But I do." Creator said, "I'll sort it out. If you don't mind Bobby?"  
  
"Not at all."  
  
"Right, Henry, I'll need some rope."  
  
"Can't you just make some?"  
  
"It takes a lot out of me."  
  
"Right." Henry pulled her hair band out, moved her hand to her scalp, and pulled out a hair. She laid it on Rac's palm, and it became a rope.  
  
"Thanks."  
  
"I don't see why you can't use one of your own." Henry put her hair band back in.  
  
"Too short."  
  
"Right!"  
  
"Hold this, Jamie." Rac gave the rope to him  
  
"It's strong!" Jamie pulled the rope.  
  
"Sure, it's made of the 2nd strongest non-metal substance."  
  
"What?"  
  
"Hair."  
  
"Hair?"  
  
"Yes, hair. Trust me."  
  
"What's the strongest?"  
  
"Cobweb. But I didn't have any to hand."  
  
"Rac? You okay?"  
  
"Yeah. Trust me."  
  
"What do I do?" Jamie asked  
  
"Whack yourself, and keep on whacking, while holding the rope."  
  
"Okay!" Jamie started.  
  
Rac bent down and impulsively she drew out the battlefield, in the dirt.  
  
"Bobby, you take a squad of Jamies round to the far left. Put people in ice domes. The Jamies will fight other people, and tie them up."  
  
"Right!"  
  
"Amara, you take another squad round to the far right. Surround people with fire. The Jamies will, again, fight and tie people up."  
  
"Okay!"  
  
"Henry, you and your Jamie squad, attack from the back. Jamies tie up, and you put people in the Internet. They can't do any harm there."  
  
"Will do!"  
  
"Jubes, your squad attack middle right. Blind people, while Jamies tie up."  
  
"Can do!"  
  
"Sam, you also get a Jamie squad. You're on middle left. Blow everything up, and make them dance!"  
  
"Got ya!"  
  
"Rhaine, bottom right, with your squad. Be a wolf and savage legs."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"You'll topple them. And you can move faster."  
  
"Right!"  
  
"Ray, back left, with squad, bang into people, and knock them out."  
  
"Fine!"  
  
"Roberto, back right, with squad, drag people out of fights."  
  
"Si!"  
  
"And you?" Bobby asked  
  
"I'll barge up the centre."  
  
"And do what?"  
  
"I don't know."  
  
"Rac, what have I told you about plagiarism?" Henry asked  
  
"What?" Rac was surprised  
  
"That sword."  
  
"What sword?"  
  
"The bladeless one, you're holding."  
  
"What?!" Rac looked at the sword hilt. "It's just like Death's sword."  
  
"Exactly!"  
  
"I didn't make it. I'd be on the floor by now, if I had."  
  
"Alright."  
  
"Then who?"  
  
"The Creator, I think."  
  
"Oh?"  
  
"Explain later."  
  
"You'd better."  
  
"Well, it won't be much use."  
  
"Yeah, it hasn't got a blade."  
  
"I wouldn't count on that!" Rac sheaved the sword, in the scabbard hanging from her waist, and drew it. A white see through blade came from the hilt.  
  
"Wicked!"  
  
"That'll hurt!"  
  
"No, it'll just put anyone it touches to sleep." Rac said with conviction  
  
"Right!"  
  
"You good with a sword?"  
  
"I reckon so."  
  
"Fine."  
  
"Err, Jamie."  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"You can stop now."  
  
"Thanks." The Jamies chorused.  
  
"Right, split into 9 groups."  
  
"Don't you mean 10?"  
  
"No, 9. I'm going alone."  
  
"You sure?"  
  
"Yes. I've got to fly solo."  
  
"Fine! New Recruits, Action!" Iceman yelled, and the Recruits snapped into action.  
  
***  
  
You better review Rac's story NOW!!!!!!! Cos she is getting very depressed and feels unloved ( I don't like her that way cos then I get depressed so, repeating the above, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 


	22. Finishing And Waiting

DISCLAIMER: RTLFC!  
  
***  
  
The plan worked like a charm, the rest of the Professor's army didn't realize what was happening until it was too late to stop the Recruits. And Apocalypse's army didn't realize at all.  
  
Apocalypse watched his army fall down around him. He turned and ran back to his cave.  
  
Creator ran to the cave mouth and was about to go in, when a hand appeared on her shoulder, stopping her.  
  
"No, Creator. Leave it to me. I'll bring it down." Avalanche said  
  
"No! It must be finished, by me. And me alone."  
  
"Creator, I promised to always be there for you. I'm not going to abandon you." Multiple panted, scrambling over the lip of the cave.  
  
"Multiple, I know you promised. But you can't help this time, stay here."  
  
"I won't leave you." Another voice said, Creator spun round, and saw Powersurge standing in her way. "I'm closer to you, than your twin ever was. We're not two separate people, we're one soul, in two bodies."  
  
"I know. But you can't do, what I can. I have no choice in this matter. He must be stopped, and only I can stop him."  
  
"Must I feel the pain, which you have felt, when your birth-twin was torn away from you?"  
  
"No, you don't. Death produces no tear."  
  
"How do you know?"  
  
"You ask me, who has lost 2 sets of parents?" Creator undid her belt, and handed it to Powersurge.  
  
"Won't you need the sword?"  
  
"No, I have to do it with my power. Or my hands. Not the sword. Look after it for me."  
  
"I will. You will come back for it?"  
  
"Yes, I will."  
  
Quicksilver sped up to join the discussion.  
  
"You can't go."  
  
"I can and I am," she shoved a hand into a pocket and withdrew 2 small boxes, after glancing at one, she handed it to Avalanche, "For Kit- Kat, so that Shades can't see her leaving, when the security is on. Safe dates." The other box she gave to Pietro, "For Delphae, so she can do, what she longs to." Both recipients shoved the boxes in their pockets, not hearing what Creator said.  
  
The other members of the BoH and X-men arrived.  
  
"Avalanche, if I'm not out in 15 minutes, bring it down."  
  
"But."  
  
"No buts,"  
  
"You don't have to do this!" Professor X said calmly, as if he was talking to a small child  
  
"Yes, I do!" she whispered  
  
"No, you don't!" Jean said, mentally trying to back it up  
  
"Down in the village, there are children, on a school trip. One of them is close to death, due to Apocalypse. She has 5 bust ribs, 3 broken limbs and a cracked skull. She is Hannah. One of the Kids! And you say I don't have to do this? The Kids, my only family! I'm not doing this for you, for mutants or for the human race. For them! All the family I'll ever have! And I don't want to destroy their future! I remember Al's first step; Ju's first word; Tim and Tess' first spelling test; how Pete and Pip did in their first year at school; and what Han asked for last Christmas. He beat Han to get at me. And he'll pay!"  
  
"It wasn't meant for you to do."  
  
"It's the Lord's job."  
  
"And I am the Lord."  
  
"You're mortal."  
  
"Yes, but I am the Lord's tool."  
  
"You're not!"  
  
"Yes, I am. The two symbols, professor. Alpha and Omega. 'He is Alpha and Omega, He is all, the Creator, he.'" The Creator's clear voice rang out over their heads, in song. Her singing wasn't like an angels', it was too wild, but had beauty unimaginable in its wildness. Song bent and cried, he'd never known such a beautiful untamed voice, and he'd believed that beauty had to be tamed. And he was wrong; the Creator's voice was like bird song, the song of the wind, the song of the fire. "I am the Creator. I was born, for this one task. And it is mine to complete."  
  
"What if you die?"  
  
"Remember me when I am gone away,  
  
Gone far away into the silent land;  
  
When you can no more hold me by the hand,  
  
Nor I half turn to go yet turning stay.  
  
Remember me when no more day by day  
  
You tell me of our future that you planned:  
  
Only remember me; you understand  
  
It will be late to counsel then or pray.  
  
Yet if you should forget me for a while  
  
And afterwards remember, do not grieve:  
  
For if the darkness and corruption leave  
  
A vestige of the thoughts that once I had,  
  
Better by far that you should forget and smile  
  
Than that you should remember and be sad."  
  
Creator shimmered, and changed, wings, snow-white and as soft as snow, appeared from her back, her eyes burned red, with an unseen fire. She turned and walked into the cave.  
  
"She stole them!" Powersurge muttered.  
  
"Where from?" Quicksilver murmured.  
  
"Well, the poem is a well known sonnet."  
  
"And her appearance?"  
  
"A Christmas carol, it goes 'The Angle Gabriel, from heaven came, his wings as drifted snow, his eyes aflame." Powersurge's voice was quiet, but her singing was tame, beautiful in it's own respect, but as different to Creator's, as a crow's wing, compared with an angel's.  
  
"Wow!"  
  
Time passed, Avalanche's eyes firmly on his watch.  
  
***  
  
I NEED ANOTHER REVIEW!  
  
OR I'LL GO INSANE!  
  
*Sarah points out that I'm already insane*  
  
*Hayley agrees*  
  
*I start to strangle Hannah*  
  
*Henry cheers me on* 


	23. The End?

DISCLAIMER: RTLFC!!!!  
  
***  
  
"5 to go." Avalanche said slowly "4.3.2.1.I'll give her 5 more." A hand slapped his cheek.  
  
4 Multiples stood in front of him  
  
"NO! Bring it down, now! Will you forget her last order?" They yelled in unison.  
  
Slowly Avalanche brought the cave mouth down, shocked at Jamie's outburst. But only doing it because of Powersurge's single movement, a nod.  
  
Everyone walked away; the BoH and X-men camped for the night, on the plain. The other mutants, who weren't telepaths, left.  
  
Scott woke up the next day, to hear a steady chipping noise. He silently got up and went to investigate. He passed the Blackbird, on which the Professor and other telepaths were steadily whipping the world's memories of the event.  
  
The noise was coming from the cave mouth. Standing in front of it, holding a knife, steadily carving, on a piece of flat rock, was a figure.  
  
Scott moved next to them, the carving read 'HERE'  
  
"What you doing, Jamie?"  
  
"Carving an epitaph."  
  
"Tell me what you want written, and I'll do it."  
  
"Here lies Rac,  
  
She gave her life, so we might live,  
  
She gave all she could give,  
  
Remember her at sunset and sunrise,  
  
Remember her at noon and midnight,  
  
Remember her with smiles or not at all,  
  
Remember her smile could light the night.  
  
She was a happy soul; though her life was unfair,  
  
So put your tears in the torch light!"  
  
Scott burnt the last 'T' in.  
  
"I never knew you were a poet."  
  
"I wasn't." Jamie turned, and walked away.  
  
"Poor boy." Scott thought aloud, before following.  
  
The BoH were standing before the professor.  
  
"I want to join the X-men." Lance said, stepping forward.  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Because it's what Rac wanted."  
  
Pietro jointed him, along with Wanda.  
  
"We want to join the X-men."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"To correct the mistakes our father made."  
  
"A hard task."  
  
"But one Rac has prepared us for."  
  
Tabitha stepped forward  
  
"I wish to return to the X-men."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"I.Rac.My father's betrayal hurt me.Rac helped me recover.I owe it to her."  
  
Simon stepped forward  
  
"May I join?"  
  
"We know nothing of you, nor you of us. Why should you wish to join?"  
  
"I know all about you. All that I need to know, at least. Rac forgave me, when I tried to hurt her. I owe her this much."  
  
Todd hopped forward  
  
"Will you accept me, too?"  
  
"You wish to join us?"  
  
"Yeah, I'll give Rac the credit."  
  
Freddy joined his teammates  
  
"And me?"  
  
"Yes, but why?"  
  
"I'd be lonely, and Rac was kind."  
  
"You can all join. We will be glad to have you."  
  
Remy stepped forward,  
  
"Will tu accept a thief?"  
  
"Willingly. But why?"  
  
"Remy have no where to go, 'cept back to the streets. Remy have nothing to do, 'cept steal. Maybe Reme can start a new life."  
  
"Maybe. You can come!"  
  
In all the surprises no one noticed Henry, she went to the cave entrance.  
  
"Come on, Rac. You're not dead. I know it." Henry whispered touching the wall of stone. "I'll see you again. I'd know if you were dead."  
  
***  
  
2 figures, looking down, watched the outcome, one was female with pure emerald eyes, no pupil and no white, and the other was male, with the heavens in his eyes. The man was known as Fate, while the woman was only ever referred to as 'The Lady'.  
  
"Checkmate." Fate said  
  
"No, my Lord. That term is used in chess."  
  
"Are we not playing chess, my Lady?"  
  
"No, my Lord. You can never remember how the little horsie moves."  
  
"True, my Lady. But the fact remains, I have won."  
  
"No, you haven't."  
  
"I have, you sacrificed your most important piece. You can not trick me, my Lady."  
  
"I never sacrifice a piece, not even a pawn."  
  
"Then how can you hope to win?"  
  
"I don't, I play, only, not to lose."  
  
***  
  
This is Henry, one of the muses, speaking. We muses are NOT having a good time! Rae's gone insane! Hannah's broken down into tears, for no apparent reason, and run away! Sarah is gonna try to kill Hannah (unsuccessfully as we don't know where she's gone)! Hayley is gonna spend her half term killing EVIL sheep! And I'm going to abduct my ex-Spanish teacher (I've given up Spanish)! 


End file.
